1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination shoe horn and sock donning and doffing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved shoe horn and sock donning device that comprises an elongated handle to assist individuals with donning and removing footwear without bending over. The device is lightweight and durable, and comprises a smooth exterior surface so as to prevent any injuries to the user during use.
Many individuals have limited mobility due to a back surgery, hip fractures, and hip replacement surgery. These individuals are discouraged from bending at the waist to prevent over-bending and injuring the repaired joint and aggravating recovery. For instance, individuals who undergo hip surgeries are especially at risk for dislocating their hip when bending forward at the waist or pulling the legs up past the waist. Accordingly, bending forward can worsen hip injuries.
Similarly, back injuries including sciatica, herniated disc, spinal stenosis, strain, or neuropathy, as well as back surgeries can limit movement. When bending forward at the waist, the front of the vertebrae squeeze closer together, opening the space between the back of each vertebrae. Bad posture or overextension can cause the discs to move backward and begin to deteriorate. When the disc is moved far enough, it can touch the nerves or apply pressure on the spinal cord, causing pain and discomfort.
Additionally, various medical conditions such as rheumatic diseases, weight gain, and heart conditions can limit individuals from bending at the waist or other joints. Rheumatic diseases are usually caused by inflammation, swelling, and pain in the joints or muscles. Some rheumatic diseases such as osteoarthritis are the result of wear and tear to the joints. Other rheumatic diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, happen when the immune system becomes hyperactive and attacks the linings of joints, causing joint pain, swelling, and destruction. As a result, people with rheumatic diseases have difficulty sitting or bending over.
Obesity or significant weight gain can also cause limited mobility. While some individuals may experience temporary weight gain due to conditions such as pregnancy, every pound of body weight yields five pounds of force on the knee, causing joint pain. Being overweight also increases the likelihood of rheumatic diseases and heart conditions. As such, performing everyday tasks such as donning and removing footwear, which would require an individual to bend over, can be difficult for those who are overweight or for those who suffer from the aforementioned medical conditions. Therefore, a device that facilitates individuals with limited mobility in performing everyday tasks that would require the individuals to bend over is desired.
The present invention is a combination shoe horn and sock donning and doffing apparatus designed to facilitate a user with donning and removing footwear without bending over. The present invention comprises an elongated rod having a first end that is attached to a sock hook and a second end that is attached to a shoe horn. The elongated rod is dimensioned so as to allow the user to reach his or her foot with the device while standing or sitting. The sock hook is adapted to pull on or remove a sock, compression sock, or stocking. The shoe horn keeps the opening of a shoe open while providing a smooth surface for the foot and the heel to move. The present invention is suitable for use by individuals with limited mobility, but may also be used by individuals with a full range of mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to shoe horns and sock donning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to shoe horns with an elongated handle and a sock donning system with a plate and/or a hook. Some of these devices disclose a shoe horn with a tongue portion and a shoe horn portion for widening the opening of a shoe. Other devices disclose a shoe horn with a curved portion that is shaped to follow the contours of the back of a shoe. These devices, however, do not disclose a combination shoe horn and sock donning and doffing apparatus. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,573 to Votino discloses a shoe horn apparatus for use by handicapped individuals with limited mobility. The shoe horn comprises an elongated rod with an upper and a lower end. The upper end comprises a handle and the lower end comprises a horizontal support with a first arm and a second arm. The first arm includes a tongue that holds a front part of the shoe open, while the second arm includes a shoe horn that provides a smooth surface for the foot and the heel to move into the shoe. While the Votino device assists a handicapped individual with putting on a shoe, the Votino device fails to disclose a device that assists a user with putting on a sock. The present invention provides a sock hook that is adapted to pull a sock on or off of the user's foot.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D302490 to Denney discloses a shoe horn having a handle portion and a shoe horn portion. The handle portion comprises padding thereon to provide comfort to the user when holding the device. Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2012/0211532 to Santos discloses a shoe horn with a handle portion and a shoe horn portion. The handle portion comprises an aperture thereon so that it can be hung when not in use. The foregoing Denney and Santos devices are directed toward a long handled shoe horn with a handle portion. While the devices of Denney and Santos assist a user in donning a pair of shoes by reducing bending and straining by users lacking joint mobility, the devices are not operable to assist the user in donning a pair of socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,129 to Ferraioli discloses a footwear donning device comprising an elongated rod having an upper and a lower end. The lower end comprises a carrier plate with curved side walls. Each of the side walls include a hook for securing a portion of an opening of the sock thereon. In use, a portion of the carrier plate is inserted into the sock to keep the sock open. Thereafter, a user can slide his or her foot on the carrier plate and into the sock. The upper end of the device comprises a snare that can be used to remove the sock from the user's foot. The Ferraioli device, however, do not include a rubber coating over the snare. In contrast, the present invention comprises a sock hook that is adapted to pull a sock on or off of the user's foot. The sock hook comprises a rubber coating to prevent the user from tearing skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,933 to Klinberg discloses a pocket shoe horn with a telescopic handle having a plurality of telescoping sleeves. The shoe horn portion is pivotally attached to an outer end of the inner most sleeve. While the Klinberg device provides a shoe horn that can extend in length, the purpose and intent of the Klinberg device differ from the present invention. The Klinberg device comprises a telescopic handle so that it may be stored in a compact configuration when not in use. Because the handle is easily collapsible and expansible, it is prone to snapping or breaking. In contrast, the purpose of the present invention is to prevent the user from bending over excessively when donning or removing footwear. Because the present invention is primarily designed for individuals with limited mobility, it is composed of a light weight anodized aluminum that is resistant to breaking.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,886 to McAllister discloses a sock donning system comprising a pair of identical grasping poles with remotely operable clasps at their distal ends. The clasps are adapted to hook a pair of loops disposed on a sock or a stocking. Once the clasps are secured through the loops, the sock is pulled onto the user's foot. While the sock donning system of McAllister enables users of limited mobility to don socks, stockings, and similar footwear without need for excessive bending at the waist and/or knee, the grasping poles are limited for use with socks or stockings having a pair of loops thereon. In contrast, the present invention may be used with any type of footwear, socks, or stockings, thereby increasing versatility of the device.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices do not provide a dual function and are limited for use to put on either a sock or a shoe. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a multipurpose device that can help a user put on or take off socks and shoes, and that further protects the user's skin during use. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to shoe horns and sock donning devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.